


Stars and Butterflies

by SweetSerenades



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, GingerFlower is Jane/Bingley, Pride & Prejudice 2005 but make it Reylo, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen, Regency AU but also not, Reylo is Darcy/Lizzie, Romance, we call this using coping with fanfic when things feel out of control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerenades/pseuds/SweetSerenades
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.Rey Kenobi lives with her four sisters, mother, and father in the Naboo countryside. Although she dreams of studying abroad, she faces pressure from her mother to find a wealthy husband and protect her family from misfortune. Her sister's budding romance with the wealthy Mr. Hux forces Rey to keep the company of his particularly unpleasant friend Mr. Solo.(Reylo/Pride & Prejudice 2005 AU without an exact era attached to it! ft. Gingerflower as Jane/Bingley)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Stars and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT author's notes: This is a whim of a write - based very heavily on a recent rewatch of the 2005 Pride & Prejudice that gave me ALL the Reylo feels. I am crap at doing heavy period piece writing so I decided to stretch my AU even further. Era? There isn't one. This is a wildly ambiguous old fashioned story which I hope I can have fun writing. Names of all characters will be blatant Star Wars references, some of the towns and places will not be/be references to the film. My personal fashion inspiration is VERY 1930's - especially for the parties - but you can imagine whatever suits you! This was more of a writing exercise and less of something I want to take too seriously. I hope you enjoy!

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

* * *

"Oh my god!"

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin as her sister, Kaydel, came bursting into the family sitting room waving her arms like a madman. "What is it?"

"Did you hear? Did you hear?"

"Hear?"

"Oh my _GOD_!" Her youngest sister fled from the room to rejoin the commotion in the hall, the words _handsome, rich_ , and _handsomely rich_ following her as she went.

"Will someone please translate?" Rey shouted through the foyer. Her sister Rose poked her head around the corner and shushed her.

"Mother just received a phone call from the master of the Ackbar family."

"And?"

"Who received a call from the head butler of _Netherfield Park_!"

Rey snapped her book shut and sat up quickly. "What?! Does Father know?!" It wasn't surprising that the Ackbar family would call, but their supposed guest was an entirely different story. Netherfield Park had been vacant for ages - being too fancy of a house for regular tenants in the countryside - which could only mean whoever moved in was extremely fortunate.

"Not yet I don't think - and for our sakes, let's hope he doesn't protest an invitation. It's been so long since we've gone to a party!" Rose's head was turned by the giggles of her sisters. "Come join us?"

"If I must." Rey rose from her loveseat and joined her sisters in the hall. Kaydel and Jannah were practically pressed against the door, eager to hear the conversation inside. Paige was leaning against the wall away from them, her deep frown showing off how bored she was with the whole ordeal.

"Listen!" Kaydel shushed them once more.

Rey strained to listen as the familiar sounds of their mother's voice floated along the floorboards. She could barely make out the words as the doors suddenly flung open, leaving Jannah and Kaydel sprawling on the hardwood.

"Girls! There you are!" Mrs. Satine Kenobi waves her arm with a flourish and does a headcount of her girls - a common practice in her home of so many. "I have the most wonderful news! All of you must come with me! Kaydel, Jannah do get up we must go tell Mr. Kenobi!"

"Tell him what exactly?" Rey was the first to catch her mother's attention as the sisters follow her through the house.

"Oh, it's just so exciting! To see all my beautiful girls so _eligible_!" Mrs. Kenobi was steps ahead of her as Rey stopped short and rolled her eyes. Her sisters all pushed past her following after their mother like ducklings. Rose was the only one to stay behind, giving Rey's arm a squeeze.

"I really hope I'm right!"

"Watch it be something completely trivial. You know she has a way of overreacting"

"Well let's go find out!" Rose pulled her along to the study.

The Kenobi house was hardly the biggest estate in the small Naboo countryside, but it was more than enough for the bustling family. Mrs. Kenobi, charmed with all her grace and beauty, could not bear any children of her own. Her husband, Mr. Kenobi, made it a point to fill their lives with all the love and laughter a family could offer nonetheless. They adopted 5 daughters - sisters Rose and Paige, Jannah, Kaydel, and Rey - who were all around the same age, making it possible for the couple to raise them to womanhood all at once. Despite their more humble surroundings, Mrs. Kenobi was an incredibly social woman who hoped to grace her daughters with all the luxuries life had to offer. _Married life_ , to be more specific.

When she wasn't hounding each of the girls to improve her studies or her appearance, she was reminding them how important it was to find an affluent husband. The business of her life was simply to see her each of her daughters married to handsome, wealthy men. It always bothered Rey to no end but she knew better than to argue about it.

"Mr. Kenobi! You take delight in vexing me don't you!?"

Rey and Rose stepped into the study just as their other sisters clamored out. "Run!" Jannah snickered as they pushed past them. Rey and Rose froze in the doorway as their mother caught sight of them. "Girls! Just the two I was looking for - come quickly. I must explain something to your father."

Rey met Mr. Kenobi's smirk with a grimace. Mrs. Kenobi pulled both the girls across the room and wrapped her arm around each of them. "Our girls are nearly 20! Don't you think it's time they find handsome homes- with handsome _husbands_. If the young man who has moved to Netherfield Park is present we must put all out daughters in the runnings for his affection!"

"Mother…" Rey groaned.

"I'm not disagreeing with you Mrs. Kenobi. Why do you think you received a call this morning? It was I who made the arrangements for us to be invited!"

Rey and Rose shared a look of surprise as nearly swooned in their arms. "What!?" "Really?!"

"Oh Mr. Kenobi!" She released the sisters and stepped around her husband's desk to embrace him. "Have you no respect for my nerves?! My poor heart!"

"Father…" Rey groaned once more, catching the attention of both her parents. "Do we have to?"

Mrs. Kenobi waved off his answer. "Now Rey... don't you think it's high time you rejoin society? You girls haven't been to a party since…since…"

"Halloween!" Kaydel shouted from the hall.

"And for good reason." Rose laughed. "One of us nearly knocked over the punch bowl! It's a wonder the Ackbars ever forgave us!"

"Girls! Enough fuss!" Mrs. Kenobi glided across the room, sweeping Kaydel and the other sisters through the house as she went. "We must prepare!"

Rey and her father shared a look as he shook his head with a smile. "I know. You musn't tell me."

Rey crossed her arms. "I'm not looking for a husband. I want to go to-"

"I'm well aware Rey. I said we'd talk about it after-"

"After Christmas. It's nearly February!"

"I am trying my best. Now go see to helping your sisters and maybe if one of them has a wedding to plan we can budget in your big ideas. Now off with you both."

Rey huffed and allowed Rose to pull her from the study. "You asked him _again_?"

"I must keep trying. You know I must."

"How does one find a husband at an academy like the one you're so fond of?"

"One doesn't! Precisely my point."

"You can't be serious!"

"REY! ROSE! Mother wants flowers for our hair this evening!" Jannah shouted down the stairs at them as they reached the bottom.

"Alright!" "Fine."

They walked together through the back of the house, escaping out the side door to the family garden. Satine could be heard through the open window, nearly shouting as she began reviewing their younger sisters' proper party etiquette. Paige had already escaped to her piano, letting her soft melody filling the space between Mrs. Kenobi's flustered speeches.

"Do you think he'll be handsome?" Rose picked up the first flowers they came across.

"Who?"

"The host! I heard Mother saying he was young and a bachelor. Perhaps he will be handsome?"

"I'm sure his pockets will be handsome enough for our dear mother."

"Rey!"

* * *

Rey shivered in her thin party dress as the family approached the dance hall. The party for the host of Netherfield was being held in town at the dance hall owned by the Admiral and his family. It was hardly the nicest building in the town, but suited a party of this size perfectly. Whoever this Netherfield gentleman was, he surely had no qualms welcoming himself among the more common countryfolk. Rey only hoped Mrs. Kenobi's social web wouldn't force her into anything uncomfortable - _especially_ dancing with some bachelor.

In Rey's limited social experience, more than a few of the men around town found the Kenobi girls beneath them since they very obviously weren't of the same blood - thought they did good work of hiding that sentiment from her parents and their fortune. The very idea of having to converse with any more pompous men like that made Rey nauseous.

Rey shook off her tiresome thoughts and stood proudly as she trailed her boisterous family into the party. Once inside, Mrs. Kenobi reminded them to keep an ear out for her and Mr. Kenobi gave them permission to disperse. Jannah and Kaydel immediately disappeared into the crowd to find their friends, with Mary trailing behind them in search of someone from her music club.

Rey snatched her sister's hand. "We must find Finn!" They weaseled through the edges of the dance hall until someone grabbed at Rey's arm and yanked her backward. "OW!"

"Sorry!" Finn winced as he pulled them both closer and released them. "You were moving too fast!"

It took all of Rey's resolve to not wrap her arms around her closest friend, regardless of the public setting. According to Mrs. Kenobi, it was no longer proper for them to embrace. _Heaven forbid I make someone think I'm anything more than a bachelorette._

"Hello Finn!" Rose beamed.

Rey had always secretly hoped her best friend and her closest sister would have matched, but they'd never taken more than a friendly liking to each other. As for herself, she knew Finn had cared deeply for her as a teen but he slowly grew out of it.

"Have either of you ladies seen the host yet?" Finn glanced around the room. "I've heard he makes ten thousand a year," He whispered. "and he's not engaged to be married!"

Rey's eyes nearly burst from her skull as she processed the rumors of his wealth. _No wonder Mother is so keen on him_.

"Well, I'd be surprised if I get to meet him." Rose shrugged her shoulders and tugged on the sleeve of her party dress.

"Mother will most certainly make that happen." Rey scrunched her nose. "Her finest of eligible show ponies."

"Oh is that not what you're here for Rey? Fancy _dancing_ instead?" Finn winked at her with a smug grin. "I'm not jealous of any many who gets stepped on by you."

"Oh don't listen to him! You could easily meet someone tonight. Maybe a nice gentleman..."

"In my own limited experience men are neither nice nor gentle." Rey stepped on Finn's foot on purpose. "Ow!" "But I'd say if every man doesn't leave this party in love with you Rose, then there's no party worth having!"

"They all can't be that bad." Rose didn't drop the subject. "Take Finn for example!"

"That's not helping your case!" Rey snorted.

"Watch it!"

Rose gripped her sister's wrist and pulled her closer. "Rey someday you are going to meet a man who will catch your eye and you'll have to watch that mouth of yours."

Just as Rey conjured a smart retort a hush fell over the dance hall. A trio of guests had just entered and was being greeted by the Admiral. The group is dressed far better than anyone in the room, donning the latest in fashions and jewels. A wave of whispers cast about the room as the name "Armitage Hux." floated to the back corner where Rey, Finn, and Rose had taken refuge.

"Holy smokes…" Finn's eyes widened. "I know who that is."

"You what?" Rey stepped as close to him as she could manage. "Which one is he?"

"I can barely see!" Rose whispered at them as she stood on her toes.

"On the left, that's Armitage Hux and his cousin Lenina Phasma." Rey could barely make out the young gentlemen, who wore a dark blue suit jacket that contrasted nicely with his bright red hair. The woman, his cousin, had to be the tallest woman Rey had ever seen. Her platinum hair was styled just below her ears, leaving all the attention on her glittering necklace and burgundy gown. Even from a distance the fabric of the gown seemed to glisten in the warm light of the hall.

"And the stormy looking one with the funny haircut?" Rey couldn't seem to look away from the tallest of the group. His suit jacket was coal-black, almost as dark as his hair - styled longer than Rey had ever seen on any man. His dark eyes swept over the room in an almost pained disdain and for the smallest moment, he caught Rey's gaze. She blinked in surprise as he looked away from her as quickly as he could.

"That's his good friend, Mr. Solo."

"Poor man looks miserable…."

"Miserable he could be but poor he is _not_. My master once said he owns half the Alderaan countryside -"

"The miserable half?" Rey muttered as her friend continued.

"I think he also said his mother was a Senator for the Alliance."

Rose tugged on Rey's sleeve. "Mother is waving for us. Guess it's time to meet our match."

"Don't make me sick-"

Rey put on her best smile and joined her family on the opposite side of the dance hall as the party resumed. Mrs. Kenobi took a moment to survey each of them, pinching and pulling at their dresses and hairstyles, before beckoning them to follow her. They joined Mr. Kenobi as he was introduced to the Mr. Hux by the Admiral.

"Mr. Hux, it's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine." The redhead man smiled brightly as his head was turned by the arrival of Mrs. and her daughters.

"If I may introduce you to my wife, Satine, and our daughters-" "This is Paige, Rey, Rose, Jannah and Kaydel."

Rey tried her best not to roll her eyes. She hated it when her mother listed them off in order of their age - regardless of what order they were standing in. She hated it even more at this moment as she watched the young man and his companions attempting to figure out who was who. The Mr. Solo looked directly at her with a puzzled frown.

Rose's warm laugh interrupted the awkward silence. "Mother…you said our names out of order again. " She turned to the trio with her warmest smile. "I'm Rose, _this_ is Rey, Paige, Kaydel and Jannah. We're all so happy to meet you."

Rey watched in wonder as Mr. Hux's cheeks flushed scarlet and he gaped like a fish. "I-It's so wonderful to meet you as well." Rey's attention falls on his friend, Mr. Solo, who is also looking at his companion like he's grown a second head. All too quickly his eyes fall back on her and he looks her up and down. With a scrunch of his nose, he looks away from her, suddenly fascinated by whatever nonsense Mrs. Kenobi had begun prattling.

"It's a gift to have such wonderfully social daughters - now I don't believe we've been introduced to your friend…" Mrs. Kenobi nodded at the stoic gentleman.

"Oh yes how unkind of me. This is my good friend Benjamin Solo, and of course, my cousin Lenina Phasma- more like my sister really."

"You're too kind cousin." The blonde woman's voice commands the presence of the group instantly. "Such a _quaint_ little town this is. I'm sure we'll enjoy our stay here."

Something about her tone sets Rey's blood ablaze and she can feel her own cheeks flushing. Just then, a new dance number begins and the entire groups' head is turned. Rey catches Mrs. Kenobi staring between Rose and Mr. Hux with a cat-like grin on her face. Mrs. Kenobi grabs at Kaydel and Jannah suddenly "Girls! I must introduce you to a friend from my ladies club. Come with me. Paige you music tutor seems to be looking for you across the room. Mr. Kenobi won't you be a dear and escort her."

"Of course my dear," Mr. Kenobi takes his eldest daughter's arm - Paige is staring at the ceiling thanking whatever deity has saved her from embarrassment. Rey allows herself one eye roll as she turns to watch her family abandon them.

"How are you liking Naboo so far Mr. Hux?" Rose smiles as she catches his attention once again.

"It's lovely..." His wide grin does little to hide his double meaning.

Rey smirks and fills the silence. "The library at Netherfield, I've heard, is one of the finest in the country."

"I must say I've yet to explore much of it myself. I'm not much of a reader...what I mean is I _can_ read...I just spend a lot of time outdoors." His eyes barely fall on Rey as he answers her question.

Rose giggles softly at his fault of words. "I wish I read more too. It always feels like there's so much to do in a day."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Hux's smile somehow continues to grow.

"Dear cousin," Phasma looks almost bored as she addresses them. "perhaps now would be an appropriate time to find someone to dance with?"

"Oh-" Hux's face flushes the same shade as his hair. "M-Miss Kenobi, would- may I have the honor?"

Rey can't help but grin as her sister holds her head and nods. "I would like that."

As they step away, Rey realizes she's been left all alone with the newcomers. "Oh. Excellent." She struggles to keep her smile intact as the tall pair both look her over once again. Mr. Solo's hardly said a word to her and looks like he'd rather jump off a cliffside than speak to her now. As she gathers the words to take her to leave, Rey is nearly tackled by her other sisters.

"REY!"

"Bloody hell-"

"*gasp* I'm telling Mother!"

"What is it Kaydel?"

"Mother was just told by her friend that the Admiral's _regiment_ is arriving next week!"

"And...?"

"Rey are you dull in the head? _Soldiers!_ Loads of them! I bet they'll be handsome!"

"How do you supposed we'll meet them?" Jannah grins.

"Perhaps you can just walk up and down in front of them and drop something." The voice of Mr. Hux's cousin brings Rey back down to earth rather quickly. She gasps and pinches her sisters' arms.

"Mind your manners! Both of you!"

"Oops." Kaydel makes a face at their audience and whisks Jannah away. "That's not a bad idea actually."

Rey manages another painful smile and keeps her focus solely on the blonde woman before her. "My younger sisters are always excitable at a party."

"So I can see." She smirks at her companion, who is watching Rey's younger sisters as if they stepped on his toes. "Do you dance Mr. Solo?"

"Not if I can help it." The gentleman's deep voice startles Rey. She wasn't entirely sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't _that_. It's at that moment Rey realizes he is staring directly at her again - his dark eyes boring into her like she's an oblong art piece at a gallery. Rey looks away from him and catches sight of Finn paces away from her. He's chuckling directly at her behind a glass of ale.

"If you'll both excuse me." Rey bows her head and escapes as quickly as she can, careful to get lost in the party-goers before finding Finn and grabbing at his sleeves. "I loathe you!"

"I was coming to your rescue! Hiding place?"

"Hiding place. Please."

"What about Rose?"

"I have reason to think she'll be away from us for most of the evening."

The pair escapes to their favorite spot in the dance hall - a cupboard that leads up into a small supply room on the second floor. It sits at the edge of the house with its balcony that is much smaller than the grand one below it. Finn grabs fresh linen to drape along the floor so they can sit.

"Remember the last time we did this? You got all that dust on your dress-"

"It's a wonder Mother didn't leave me for dead that night."

"Don't say that." Finn pinched her shoulder. "She loves you all so much."

Rey held her tongue and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry. Did you receive any word back from your mother?"

Finn's mother was still in the hospital after her factory accident many years ago. That's how he'd come to live in Naboo and work as an apprentice blacksmith when he was 14. "Not yet. There's still hope though. My master says it can take weeks for a hospital to get all their mail out."

Rey nodded and took her friend's hand in her own. "I wish you'd let me ask my Father to help you visit her."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know..." Rey pouted at him and turned her attention to the night sky. Their hands slowly slipped apart as Finn began to point out his favorite patterns in the stars - Rey adding the ancient stories she'd read went with them. The swell of the music downstairs stopped as one dance ended and the next began.

"Wait...do you hear that?"

"Hm?" Rey shook her head.

"I think someone's on the balcony below," Finn whispered. "no one ever comes out there."

The pair crawled to the edge of their hiding spot and glanced down. Rey squinted as she tried to make out the figure. "Is that-"

"Mr. Solo! There you are!" Mr. Hux's voice echoed upwards as he joined his companion of the balcony. "You're alone out here?"

"What a keen observation."

"I must have you dance with us. I hate to see you not enjoying yourself."

"You know how I detest parties."

"Party or not there are plenty of pretty girls here! Not one has caught your eye?"

"Would you not say you're dancing with the most handsome creature in the room?"

"Oh, she is truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen..." Rey waved off Finn's excited pantomiming as he continued. "There must be someone for you old friend...what about her sister, she's rather agreeable. Rey, was it?" Rey's jaw falls open at the mention of her own name.

"She's...perfectly tolerable, I can agree, but not enough to tempt me. You'd better return to your partner and her smiles instead of wasting time with me."

"Have it your way then. Make haste or I'll have Phasma come to check on you."

Before she can catch Mr. Solo's dry response, Rey gathers up her skirts and leaves the balcony in a huff. "Rey-" Finn whispers after her. "Rey wait!"

Rey composes herself as she starts back towards the exit of their hiding place. "I don't care."

"That's a lie and I know it. Ignore him, Rey, you know you're worth more than that. He's obviously a miserable man and it would only be a burden to be pursued by him."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dance with him even for eight times my family's fortune."

"Good. Now let's get back before anyone misses you.

They part ways in the hall and Rey sneaks through the kitchens to make her reappearance in a corner of the party she hadn't been noticed yet. She finds Mrs. Kenobi and her ladies club gathered together at a refreshment table ogling at the dance Rose and Mr. Hux are sharing once again. She goes in search of Mr. Kenobi, who is unfortunately now joined by Mr. Solo and more gentlemen from town.

"Rey, my sunshine, come say hello."

"Of course Father." Rey happily takes the refreshment he offers her, making her excitment when she finds a bit of wine in her cup. She catches his wink and sips it quickly.

"Mr. Kenobi was just sharing with us how magnificently talented all his young daughters. Are you as artistic as you sisters miss?" Mr. Kenobi's friend's voice was layered with something Rey couldn't quite point out, but she smiled anyway.

"I am not one to partake in the arts like my sister Paige, but I do enjoy reading."

"Poetry and pretty verses from a handsome suitor I suppose-" All the men but Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Solo shared a boisterous laugh.

"Ironically I find poetry to be rather dull. I much prefer books on-" Rey catches herself as Mr. Kenobi's brows lift in disapproval. "...adventure...stories. Classic novels and Greek myths are a favorite of mine. I find it difficult to find the subject of poetry interesting...or even romantic."

"I thought poetry was the food of love." Rey is startled as Mr. Solo answers her. She realizes he's likely the only one listening to her prattle on about her books.

"I-I'm sure you're right."

"Do you feel otherwise?"

"About you being right?"

"About poetry..."

"Oh...well I find poetry to be rather nice, as a light read. It is thin in the matter of exciting a person beyond what they have in front of them. I worry that if I read too many sonnets and get too excited by them I will lose the time to learn something new..." Rey winced at her own confusing wording. She could hardly focus with Mr. Solo staring at her the way he was. "And poetry from that of a suitor doesn't encourage my affection in the slightest."

"So what do you recommend?"

"Hm?"

"...to encourage affection."

Rey holds a tight lip as she stares back at him. She could think of a hundred nasty things she wants to throw at him in this moment. He's obviously toying with her. _What with his pompous hair and pompous attitude and his pompously good looks._ With a surge of courage, Rey finishes her sip of wine and grants him a dazzling smile.

"Oh, dancing of course. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

Rey turns away from Mr. Solo, as his face goes white as a sheet, to hand her glass to a passing steward. "I must go find my sisters. Excuse me, gentlemen, Father, Mr. Solo..." She leaves the group behind, feeling Mr. Solo's gaze on her the whole time she weaves through the crowd. Once she finds Rose again she grins like a cat, surprising Mr. Hux at her side.

"Ms. Kenobi! It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Where have you been?" Rose pinched her sister's hand.

"I've been here the whole time!" The sisters share a knowing look and Rey allows herself to enjoy the rest of the evening close to Rose. She remains a wallflower for the rest of the dances and it does not escape _anyone_ in her family that Mr. Hux can't seem to find another partner the entire evening.

* * *

Rey and Rose snuggle close together as they settle into their bed, both of them too excited to speak in private again. Rey had told her only pieces of what she'd heard that night, simply because Mrs. Kenobi could barely keep her attention off them both when they left as a family. _Someone_ in Mrs. Kenobi's ladies club had spotted her talking to Mr. Solo and Rey had to shut the sentiment down very quickly. Rey was almost thankful her sister had a more eventful night.

"I _cannot_ believe he only danced with you! The man has no shame in liking you and no sense of party manners. It's no wonder Mother is bewitched by him."

"Mr. Hux is a wonderful man Rey! He's sensible, good-humored-"

"Handsome and conveniently wealthier than any man in town."

"You and I both know I have no interest in his money Rey. If anything that's what would keep me away from him...but's he's _so..."_

"You're going to make me sick!" Rey laughed. "Who would've pictured my Rose finding her true love-"

"You really think he likes me?"

"Of course I do! He danced with no one else and anytime I spoke to him he spoke it back to you. I'd say he's helpless."

"And what about you? Not a single man caught your eye."

"Most certainly not."

"Definitely not that friend of his. I can't believe what he said about you."

"Who? Mr. Solo? I hardly care- I've nearly forgotten his name."

"Well, I'm sorry it happened. You deserve only the best- especially from a gentleman."

"I'm sure if I'm lucky enough...we'll never speak again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I thought I'd share some more thoughts/notes:
> 
> I've taken my own liberties in casting the characters to suit my AU - I'm sorry if it seems OOC at any time I simply chose what worked best for me. Satine and Obi-wan are significant placeholders as the parents and they will probably be very OOC. I just liked the idea of Ewan McGregor as Mr. Bennett and Cate Blanchett as Mrs. - think 2015 Cinderella Lady Tremaine but without the evil, she just loves her daughters a lot. I also very shamelessly cast Domhnall/Hux as my Mr. Bingley because it satisfies the First Order trio & I just love how much he reminds me of Simon Woods.
> 
> I'm pretty terrible at describing clothes as I write them, so here's some of my fashion inspiration if you're curious:
> 
> The Kenobi sisters:  
> [casual dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/39/ed/de39ed9e697fd93b454e29bc7b51266f.jpg) /  
> [party dress](https://candimandi.typepad.com/.a/6a00e5500ff5678833015390f9bedb970b-800wi) /  
> [Phasma's dress](https://vintagedancer.com/wp-content/uploads/1930s-formal-dress-evening-500-280x500.jpg)
> 
> And in case you wanted an excuse to stare at a picture of them: my look insp for  
> [Mr. Hux](https://www.irishcentral.com/uploads/article/134432/MI_Domhnall_Gleeson_Kitchen_Getty.jpg?t=1566036389) &  
> [Mr. Solo](https://www.indiewire.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/11/MCDMAST_ZX009.jpg)
> 
> This AU is once again very heavily inspired by the film. I do my best to rearrange the scenes to my liking but I can admit there are some lines that are just too good to edit away entirely. MAN, I love this movie a lot and definitely wanted to put a spin on it as a fun quarantine writing exercise. Say that word with me - - I know for a fact I'm not going to be able to bust out a poppin accurate AU like some of those amazing people out there so I'm writing my own spin. I also don't want to read any other AUs so I don't accidentally copy someone or get discouraged...so pray for me...
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts or even your favorite moment from the film. If you haven't seen it PLEASE do it's absolutely perfect.


End file.
